


Yastreb

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's Hawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yastreb

Bucky could not sleep. It was one of those nights when nightmares wont leave him alone.

He looked at the person he held in his arms.  
Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
Bucky never thought he would fall in love.  
He thought Hydra had wiped away his ability to feel.  
But he was proven wrong when he laid eyes on.  
The marksman was simply adorable and Bucky couldn't help falling in love with him.  
He was scared to try anything until one day Clint kissed him. Clint said that he loved Bucky very much.  
Bucky was still unsure and told Clint deserved someone who wasn't damaged.  
Clint had laughed bitterly and said, " Look around you James none of us are undamaged."  
Finally Bucky agreed and they started a relationship.  
They kept it a secret for some time before telling the other Avengers.  
Steve was very happy that Bucky had found happiness and so were some of the others.  
The person Bucky had to win over was Black Widow.  
Natasha was Clint's best friend and she didn't trust Bucky very much.  
But after seeing their relationship she accepted him.  
She did however give him the shovel talk.

Bucky looked down as Clint snuggled into his chest and smiled.  
Maybe he will fall asleep eventually.  
Bucky kissed Clint's forehead and sat there watching him.  
He felt at peace.

Clint felt as ease with James.   
The man had a calming effect on him.  
They both are damaged.   
But they complete each other.   
Clint knows James will never hurt him.  
And that is what makes Clint love him even more.  
He helps Clint find a balance.


End file.
